CONFESIONES Y PROMESAS
by adrinag1
Summary: Durante la noche previa a la presentación de Candy ante la familia Ardley, los tres primos hablan sobre sus planes al futuro. Anthony, Stear y Archie se prometen cuidar y velar por el bienestar de Candy, pero sobretodo por su felicidad. Sin embargo, un suceso cambiará todo y Archie se debatirá si quiere solamente ser el paladín de Candy. Aporte a la Guerra Florida 2013.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

_Este es un Minific que es parte de un Fic de Archie que todavía esta en proyecto. Espero sea de su agrado...Aporte a la Guerra Florida 2013_

CONFESIONES Y PROMESAS

Una noche antes de la Cacería anual de zorros de los Ardley, los tres primos disfrutaban de una velada juntos. Estaban celebrando por fin la Presentación oficial de Candy ante los miembros de la familia y este era todo un acontecimiento, ellos no podían sino disfrutar de la alegría del momento.

Se habían reunido en la habitación del joven Brown y charlaban animadamente sobre el tan esperado evento.

Anthony se encontraba en el sillón junto al escritorio, riendo con Archie y Stear quienes estaban en un sofá del lado opuesto de la habitación. Los jóvenes recordaban como es que conocieron a Candy. Todos sonreían ya que cada uno, había tenido un encuentro único con la Pecosa. Esos eran días Felices y eran dignos de ser compartidos.

Anthony con una hermosa sonrisa les narraba a sus primos...  
-Recuerdo que estaba caminando por el Portal de Rosas, cuando escuche un llanto. No sabia de donde provenía, así que me dirigí hacia la entrada...Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Candy...no sabia el porqué estaba triste, pero noté de inmediato algo muy especial en ella, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable...-

Archie y Stear miraron el rostro de Anthony, éste brillaba al sólo recordar ese primer encuentro...

Anthony continuó diciendo  
-No pude hacer o decir nada al verla llorando...- Se detuvo, cerrando los ojos por un momento -Sólo quería estar a su lado para consolarla, pero no me atrevía a decirle algo. Únicamente permanecí junto a ella...- pausó  
-Es curioso, pero en cuanto me vio, inmediatamente dejo de llorar y pude ver en su rostro un cambio; del llanto paso a un gesto de curiosidad y los dos empezamos a reír...- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Realmente era mucho mas linda cuando reía que cuando lloraba!,- exclamó y mirando a sus rosas agregó -Candy tiene la habilidad de cambiar un momento triste en uno alegre- dijo con emoción, -¡Es por esto que me gusta tanto!- confesó.  
-Candy tiene ese Don, exclamó Stear

Archie y Stear vieron como el rostro de Anthony estaba ruborizado, aunque eran muy unidos, jamas ninguno había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia Candy y esta era la primera vez que su primo se abría ante ellos.

Se levanto del sillón y encaminándose hacia la ventana, una vez ahí, dirigió su miranda hacia los jardines. Era una noche clara y la luna iluminaba las rosas. ¡Sus amadas rosas!

Pero en su mente sólo podía ver a la mas hermosa...a aquella la cual le había robado el corazón.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se imaginó junto a ella, junto a esa niña que aunque frágil, podía irradiar una gran fuerza interior; esa fuerza que la alentaba a continuar a pesar de todo lo que la vida se le hubiera puesto en contra.

-Quiero que Candy sea feliz...- expresó súbitamente -Mañana por fin será oficial, pasará a ser parte de nuestra familia y se que será el principio de una vida llena de felicidad para ella-

Sus primos meditaban esto y recordaban, cada uno en su interior, cómo es que habían conocido a Candy. También reflexionaban que esa era la misma descripción que ellos tenían de la pequeña.

Ninguno mencionó algo, pero los hermanos compartían el mismo amor por su prima y para su sorpresa, éste era tan intenso como el que Anthony les describía.

Archie, con su usual porte elegante, miraba hacia arriba, sumido en sus pensamientos; mientras que Stear reclinó sus brazos sobre las piernas y meditaba bajando la mirada.

Los hermanos Cornwell sabían que el corazón de Candy le pertenecía al joven Brown. Lo sabían muy bien. Se alegraban ya Anthony era como un hermano para ellos y aunque los chicos Cornwell hubieran querido ser el elegido de la Pecosa, ella ya habia hecho su elección.

No podían sentir envidia, no habia rivalidad, sólo había un dejo de nostalgia por no ser el Principe de Candy; entonces se encontraron frente a frente con un sentimiento de conformidad, el de asumir el rol de ser únicamente su Paladín.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, los tres galantes caballeros seguían absortos en sus pensamientos y ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Anthony habia abierto su corazón a sus primos y los hermanos simplemente estaban ahí para apoyarlo.

Fue entonces que Anthony se volvió para mirarlos de frente, su rostro habia cambiado, se le notaba serio y fue entonces que les dijo  
-Archie, Stear...ustedes saben muy bien del sentimiento tan especial que tengo por Candy...- ambos hermanos de la sorpresa lo miraron sin decir nada -...Pero quiero que sepan que yo estoy al tanto de lo ustedes sienten por ella...de que...la aman tanto como yo...- sus ojos permanecieron tranquilos pero muy fijos en los de ellos.

Los Cornwell se quedaron boquiabiertos, no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Archie y Stear se sintieron descubiertos y por lo tanto se pusieron nerviosos. No solamente estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Anthony lo mencionara, sino porque los hermanos mismos jamás se habían atrevido a hablar entre sí sobre lo que sentían por Candy.

Era más que evidente que los tres jóvenes se conocían muy bien, habían sido inseparables desde pequeños y obviamente lo que sus corazones sintieran no pasaría desapercibido por los otros.

Anthony, con el rostro apacible y con un dejo de tristeza les dijo  
-Hoy le hable a Candy sobre mi Madre, hacia mucho que no hablaba de ella y me di cuenta que en la vida nada es permanente, que todo puede cambiar en un momento...- fue entonces que el rostro del joven rubio cambió y su rostro reflejaba una mirada sombría  
-Quiero que prometamos algo, que no importa lo que suceda...- hizo una pausa y con los ojos puestos firmemente sobre la mirada de los hermanos continuó -Que siempre velaremos por la felicidad de Candy-

Por fin Archie se animo a hablar...  
-¿A que te refieres Anthony?, ¿Que es lo que nos estas tratando de decir?-

Anthony, aún con la mirada muy fija sobre ellos, exclamó tranquilamente  
-Que si algo llegara a pasar...si por algo, yo no pudiera hacer feliz a Candy...- pausó un momento y bajando la mirada concluyó -?..que uno de ustedes lo haga...-

Stear y Archie no pudieron decir nada, estaban totalmente sorprendidos ante la declaración de Anthony. Fue un momento en que vieron la fragilidad de su primo plenamente al descubierto frente a ellos.

Anthony siempre se había mostrado fuerte y decidido, nunca derrotado; pero lo que ahora veían era a un chico sensible, vulnerable y casi derrotista. Esa faceta de él jamas la habían conocido o visto antes.

Stear, después de razonar y poner en orden los miles de pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente, se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia donde Anthony se encontraba.

Lo tomó de los hombros y con voz firme le dijo  
-¡Vamos Anthony! ¿Porque piensas en cosas así? Sabes muy bien que el único hombre en el corazón de Candy eres tu. Además, ¿Porqué piensas que algo te va a pasar? No digas tonterías, tu serás el que se desposará con ella y la harás muy feliz!-

Archie seguía sentado, lo que sentía por Candy no le permitió hablar. Él amaba a la Pecosa con toda su alma, pero sabia muy bien que ella prefería a Anthony...Sí, lo prefería a él y nada cambiaría eso.

Pero al escuchar a su primo hablar así, se dio cuenta de que existía la posibilidad, una muy remota, de que las cosas fueran distintas y de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el menor de los Cornwell también tuviera una oportunidad con la joven.

Sin embargo, al escuchar todo eso de los labios de Anthony, pudo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Candy sería suya sólo si algo impidiera a Anthony desposarla...esto no le gustó en absoluto. El pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su querido primo lo angustió mucho.

Prefería que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y que Anthony fuera feliz con Candy, aún cuando él sufriera por eso.

Mientras tanto, Anthony levantaba el rostro y mirando fija y seriamente a Stear, continuó  
-¡Solo prométeme que lo harás Stear!-

El inventor sabía que Anthony estaba hablando muy enserio, eso lo desarmó. Al ver que su primo no desistiría sino hasta obtener la promesa de ambos hermanos, el joven comprendió muy bien que no desistiría en ello, por lo que le respondió  
-¡Te lo prometo! Pero no veo el porque de esto...tu serás un novio muy feliz al lado de Candy y nosotros estaremos ahí acompañándole, así que dejemos esto de una sola vez, ¿Entendido?-

El corazón de Archie seguía agitado, nunca antes se puso a pensar que, efectivamente, Anthony llevaría al Altar a su gran amor y que simplemente él estaría ahí para acompañarlo. Esto lo sacudió interiormente al punto que no pudo seguir sentado.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a donde los otros se encontraban. Puso su mano en la espalda de Anthony, y con un dejo de dolor, que intentó ocultar, exclamó  
-Tu eres el elegido por Candy y nosotros estaremos con ambos cuando finalmente estén juntos...- agregó dejando ver una sonrisa y tratando de ocultar el gran dolor que sentía. Y continuó diciendo...  
-No digas esas cosas, verás que el cuento de Hadas de Candy solo tú podrás hacerlo realidad!-

Fue entonces que el rostro de Anthony se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, se sintió reconfortado y aliviado, pero sobretodo feliz por la promesa de que los hermanos Cornwell estarían con él cuando finalmente desposara a Candy.

Sus ojos asomaron un destello de lágrimas, no podía contener la emosion del momento. ¡Por fin, él seria feliz! Tendría a su lado a Candy, él ya no estaría solo en el mundo.

Sabía cuánto Archie y Stear la amaban, ambos eran tan sinceros pero sobretodo le demostraban en ese momento lo leales que eran. Se sintió afortunado, ya que percibió el gran sacrificio que ellos hacían por él...poniendo a un lado lo que ellos mismos sentían por Candy, estaban de su lado y lo apoyaban en todo.

Habían sido siempre como hermanos y aún la hermosa chica Pecosa, no pudo romper el lazo que los unía a los tres. Stear y Archie decidieron hacerse a un lado para que él fuera feliz! Era lo que la mente de Anthony le decía una y otra vez.

Los ojos de Anthony derramaron lagrimas de felicidad y sólo pudo decir mientras los abrazaba  
-No saben cuanto me alegro de que tenerlos...ustedes son lo único que me queda en este mundo y el saber que me desean esta felicidad, me llena de tanta dicha!-

Stear abrazaba a su Primo y a Archie, mientras en su mente se decía...  
-Por ti mi querido Anthony, renuncio a Candy, solo quiero tu felicidad!- Y una lágrima casi imperceptible rodó por su mejilla. Fue en ese momento que Stear decidió poner en un cofre todo el amor que tenía por Candy...lo encerró y la guardó en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Pero en el corazón de Archie, había un huracán de emociones, por un lado quería la felicidad de su primo, pero por el otro...¿como podría renunciar al gran amor que sentía por su Gatita? Lo que sentía por ella le quemaba el interior y no sabía como controlarlo. Por lo que solo abrazó a Stear y a Anthony sin decir nada más.

Despues de tan emotivo encuentro, los chicos Cornwell se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar. Ambos hermanos meditaban sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y esto los dejó absortos en sus emociones. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Archie- finalmente expresó Stear.

Archie solo sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la de su hermano. Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la ventana mirando hacia el jardín, sin siquiera prender la luz.

En ese momento las hojas de las rosas caían y volaban sin control llevadas por el fuerte viento que se había desatado. La luna se había escondido tras las nubes, por lo que solo se veían sombras y daba al espectador un paisaje lúgubre y sombrío.

Fue entonces que pudo divisar una figura en medio del jardín, ¡Era Candy! La chica se encontraba inmóvil, sosteniendo a Klint en sus brazos, mientras que el viento ondeaba sus ropas y cabellos sin cesar.

¿Pero qué hacía ella a esas horas en el jardín? Archie no supo el porqué pero algo en su interior le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Primero Anthony les habló de cuidar de Candy si algo le sucedía...y ahora ella se encontraba en el jardín bajo esa oscuridad deambulando como perdida entre las hojas de las rosas y envuelta por el fuerte viento.

Pareciera que todo indicaba que un infortunio se aproximaba y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al pensar en Candy.

Sólo consiguió tocar el cristal de la ventana poniendo su mano sobre la figura de Candy, mientras su otra mano se cerraba en un puño lleno de impotencia y dolor. ¡Cuánto la amaba y se resistía a dejarla ir!

Quería ir al encuentro de la Pecosa, pero sabía que si lo hacia corría el peligro de declararle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Su interior seguía muy perturbado por la conversación con Anthony, por lo que decidió que solo la observaría desde su ventana.

Habían sido demasiado las emociones para él en ese día y un encuentro con Candy hubiera sido más que catastrófico, estaba muy vulnerable en ese momento y lo sabía.

Finalmente, tomó fuerzas...decidió alejarse de la ventana y se recostó en la cama. Cruzando sus brazos bajo la cabeza y mirando al techo, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Anthony y de la promesa que él acababa de hacerle...aunque, pensándolo bien, no lo había prometido nada ya que no pronunció palabra alguna.

Después de mucho pensar y al paso de las horas, con una gran tristeza y dolor, se incorporó encaminándose nuevamente hacia la ventana. Para entonces todo estaba tranquilo y Candy ya no estaba a la vista. El fuerte viento había cesado y la luna brillaba nuevamente sobre el jardín. Pareciera que todo lo que había visto fue solamente parte un sueño y ahora, todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Sus ojos enfocaron a la luna y pensó en aquellas dos personas que él tanto quería...  
-Candy y Anthony merecen ser felices-...se recordaba una y otra vez.

Ambos eran tan buenos y habían pasado por tantos infortunios que su deseo para ambos era únicamente el de felicidad, no importando que esto significara que él perdiera algo tan preciado como lo era Candy.

Así que en ese instante, decidió guardar el gran amor que sentía por la pequeña en el lugar más profundo de su alma y lo sellaría allí mismo...por el momento.

Decidió que eso era lo mejor para todos...pero al mismo tiempo una voz interna le recordó que nada esta escrito en la vida...después de debatirlo, finalmente se dio por vencido ¡dejaría que el destino, decidiera por ellos!


End file.
